My Beloved and My Despair
by DarkElvenPrincess4
Summary: A different ending to the movie and book. Arwen leaves on the boat to the Undying Lands and Aragorn is forced to compensate. Reuploaded due to the fact that I forgot a disclaimer. I only own Elia and Simbelmyne.


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Lord of the Rings, the characters or any scenes from the movie. The idea is totally mine though.

My Beloved and My Despair

'The light of the Evenstar does not wax and wane. It is mine to give to whom I will, like my heart.'

'Go to sleep,' Arwen whispers.

'I am asleep,' Aragorn replies softly. As he opens his eyes, she looks at him.

'This is a dream,' he says quietly, looking into her eyes.

She smiles slightly and leaning forward whispers, 'Then it is a good dream.' They kiss, and looking into her eyes, Aragorn gently strokes Arwen's cheek and she does the same to him.

'Sleep,' she tells him softly, closing his eyes. Kissing him again, she slowly gets up and walks toward the pillar of the verandah. As she stands looking at the scenery, Aragorn turns his head to watch her and sighs.

'Minlû pedich nin, iaur hen telitha.'

Arwen turns to look at him and replies, 'Ú i vethed…nâ i onnad. Boe bedich go Frodo. Han bâd lîn.'

Getting up, Aragorn goes to Arwen. He puts his arm around her and rests his head on hers. 'Dolen i vâd o nin,' he whispers, looking past her.

Looking at him, Arwen replies, 'Si peliannen i vâd na dail lîn. Si boe ú-dhannathach.'

'Arwen,' he starts, looking at her. She puts a hand to his lips to stop him. Taking it away she says, 'Ae ú-esteliach nad…' she touches the Evenstar 'estelio han…estelio ammen.' Looking into each others eyes, Aragorn puts his hand on hers and they kiss. Breaking away, he strokes her neck, and they kiss again.

'Our time here is ending. Arwen's time is ending. Let her go. Let her take the ship into the West. Let her bear away her love for you to the Undying Lands where it will be evergreen,' Elrond tells him gently.

'But never more than a memory,' Aragorn says disappointedly.

'I will not leave my daughter here to die,' Elrond says angrily.

'She stays because she still has hope,' Aragorn says unbelievingly.

'She stays for you! She belongs with her people,' Elrond replies firmly.

They stand together before Aragorn leaves. She looks at him. 'Eda le men, men na guil edwin…haer o auth a nîr a naeth,' Aragorn says quietly.

Arwen looks at him anxiously. 'Why are you saying this?' she whispers.

'I am mortal, you are elf kind,' he begins. Arwen searches his face. She cannot believe what she is hearing. 'It was a dream, Arwen. Nothing more,' he finishes. He takes her hand from her side and she looks down. Aragorn holds out his hand. In it is the Evenstar, and he gazes at it a moment before looking at Arwen.

'This belongs to you,' he says quietly. She looks at him, quickly regains her composure, and smiles slightly.

'It was a gift. Keep it,' she whispers, closing his hand.

This was his memory; a constant reminder of all he had loved and lost. She had taken the ship to the Undying Lands at the advice of her father. Arwen was gone and though he had gone on with his life, Aragorn thought about her everyday. He knew she had not gone willingly, but Elrond would not let her stay.

The Ring had been destroyed and Aragorn was crowned King of Gondor. He was a fair and just ruler, the best Gondor had ever seen. He was forced to marry against his will in order to produce an heir. Four months after his coronation, Aragorn found the woman he would marry. She was Gondorian and was a servant in the palace. Her name was Elia and Aragorn was fond of her, although he did not love her. He knew he could love no one but Arwen.

They were married in early September on the lawn of the palace in Minas Tirith. The sun was shining and a gentle, warm breeze played with Elia's golden hair. Her bright blue eyes sparkled as she and Aragorn said their vows, and her fair skin glowed when they kissed.

Everyone stood and clapped as Aragorn and Elia left the ceremony. A great celebration followed, and the feasting, dancing, and merrymaking lasted into the early morning hours. When it was over, Gondor went about its business as usual. Elia was a good queen and was very happy with her new life.

Three months after their wedding, Aragorn and Elia announced that they were to have a child. The news quickly spread and the kingdom was overjoyed, the celebration lasting for four days.

Although Aragorn was happy, it was not Arwen's child, and for this he despised it. Perhaps he could pretend that it was Arwen's child. So it was that he pretended the child to be Arwen's and he even wondered what the infant would look like.

'Elia,' he asked one day, 'who do you think the babe will look like?'

She thought for a moment and then smiled. 'Why like his father, of course,' she replied.

'Or perhaps like his mother,' Aragorn mused.

'Either way, I'll be very happy,' Elia said, squeezing his hand.

Later that night Aragorn took his pipe and went up to the Tower of Ecthelion. He stood looking absently across the land, his pipe in one hand and the tobacco pouch in the other. His last meeting with Arwen played across his mind, and tears began to form in his eyes. Aragorn didn't try to hold them back; he didn't care who saw him now.

'You'll always be in my thoughts, meleth nîn.' As he wept, he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a fair Elven voice say, 'It will be all right, Aragorn.' The King turned to find Legolas standing behind him, his face full of concern and love for his friend. They both began to cry as the embraced. The two friends stood like this for several moments before they separated and dried their eyes. Aragorn strode to the wall and gazed upon his vast kingdom.

'I can't live without her, Legolas,' he said bitterly. Joining him, Legolas replied, 'You must move on, Aragorn. The future of Gondor is now in your hands. Do not forget your promise to Boromir.'

'If I can't have Arwen, then I don't want to live anymore!' the King shouted angrily. But Legolas did not shout back. Instead he said calmly, 'You can never get her back, Aragorn. It is no use to be angry when you have Elia and a child to think about.'

'Then I will leave. I will go to the Undying Lands and get Arwen back,' Aragorn said, turning suddenly to face Legolas.

'And Gondor?' Legolas asked.

'I will fulfill my promise to Boromir and leave Gondor when my child is old enough to hold the throne,' the Man said. With that, he walked towards the tower door but Legolas stepped in front of him before he could leave.

'Step aside, Legolas,' Aragorn said firmly.

'No, Aragorn,' Legolas replied, putting his arms across the doorway. 'I cannot let you walk away like this.'

'The day Arwen left I vowed I would never love again,' said Aragorn bitterly. 'Step aside, mellon nîn.'

'Not even your own child, Aragorn?' the elf asked softly. 'Can you not love your child, your heir? What would Elrond say? Your mother? Your father? What would Arwen say?'

At Arwen's name Aragorn buried his face in his hands and began to weep.

'Get some rest,' Legolas said. 'I shall see you in the morning.' With that he turned and left Aragorn alone in the tower.

The months went swiftly by and Aragorn ruled with no sign of the grief he once possessed. The people were happy and the kingdom was beautiful and well protected. An urgent message was brought to Aragorn while he, Legolas and Gimli were hunting in South Gondor one fine August afternoon.

'I must return at once,' he said to his companions as the messenger rode away.

'What is it? What has happened?' Legolas asked anxiously.

'The babe is coming,' Aragorn replied as he mounted his horse and prepared to leave.

'We're coming too!' Gimli exclaimed stepping in front of Brego. Aragorn guided his horse around the dwarf and rode away shouting 'Hurry!' over his shoulder. Legolas quickly helped Gimli onto the waiting horse, jumped up in front of his friend and followed Aragorn as quickly as the animal would go.

They arrived four hours later and rushed to the queen's bedside. Elia was sleeping and the midwife told them they could do nothing now but wait. Legolas and Gimli were made to wait in the hall, but Aragorn was allowed to stay in the room.

He sat by her bed and held her hand and waited. Late in the night, the child was born. Legolas and Gimli were sleeping on a bench against the wall when the doors burst open the next morning. Startled from their sleep, they scrambled to their feet to find Aragorn smiling at them.

'We have a daughter!' he exclaimed.

'Let us see lad, let us see!' Gimli said quickly, waving his axe impatiently. Aragorn laughed, his deep voice echoing in the hall. 'Settle down, my friend. You will see her in a moment.'

'What have you called her?' Legolas asked.

Beckoning his friends to follow him, Aragorn returned to his wife's room. Elia was sitting up in the bed, the baby in her arms. She smiled as the three friends tiptoed to her side.

'Have you told them?' she asked, giving the sleeping infant to Aragorn.

'Told us what?' Legolas raised his eyebrows and looked at Aragorn suspiciously.

Aragorn smiled, and then looked at Elia. 'Go ahead, darling.'

'We want you two to name her.'

Legolas and Gimli looked at each other, then at the King and Queen. 'Us?' they asked.

'Yes,' Aragorn replied, 'you two. Take your time.'

The elf and the dwarf stood in thought for several minutes. Then Gimli's eyes lit up.

'Theodred's funeral,' he said, looking up at the elf.

'What?' Legolas asked.

'The white flower at Theodred's funeral,' Gimli said. 'What was the name?'

Legolas thought for a moment before replying. 'Simbelmynë,' he said finally.

'That is what we should name her,' Gimli said, 'for she is as beautiful as that flower.'

'What do you think, Elia?' Aragorn asked.

'It's beautiful. Do you like it?' she replied.

'Yes. Simbelmynë is a perfect name for her.' A whimper was heard as the bundle in Aragorn's arms stirred. A smile crossed his face as his daughter's eyes opened, and she looked up at him.

'Hello, little one,' Aragorn said softly. 'Ada is holding you, and mama is over there.' He turned toward the bed and Elia smiled at the baby. 'And over there,' he said, turning around, 'are Legolas and Gimli.'

Legolas walked toward the bed and Aragorn gave him Simbelmynë.

'Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo,' Legolas said. He kissed her forehead and put her in Gimli's arms.

'Welcome to Middle Earth and to Gondor,' said the dwarf. 'You are going to grow up in a wonderful place surrounded by wonderful people who love you.'

The infant started to fuss, and Gimli's face was a mixture of confusion and horror.

Elia laughed. 'Don't worry. She's just hungry.'

Gimli breathed a sigh of relief. 'I thought I was doing it wrong.'

The room burst into laughter as he handed the baby to her mother.

'Come now, my friends,' Aragorn said, patting them both on the back. 'We must go tell Faramir and Éowyn and all of Gondor, and indeed all of Middle Earth.'

They said goodbye to Elia and the newborn babe, and left to spread the joyful news. Once in the corridor, Aragorn turned to his friends. 'Gimli, go and find Faramir and Éowyn. Tell them to come to my private chamber.'

Gimli nodded and hurried off.

'Legolas,' the king continued, 'gather all of Gondor in the courtyard. I must go and write Éomer.'

'Everyone will be overjoyed, Aragorn.' Legolas smiled and walked out of the palace.

Aragorn hummed a lighthearted tune as he strolled to his writing room. He quickly sat down and wrote four letters: one to Éomer in Rohan, one to Merry, Pippin, and Sam in the Shire, one to Rivendell, and one to Lothlorien. Each told of Gondor's joyous news. When he was finished, Aragorn scouted out a messenger and told him to deliver the letters as soon as possible. Then Aragorn set out toward his private chamber to meet Éowyn, Faramir, and Gimli.

He walked silently, his head bowed in thought. He let his feet lead the way, for they knew the way well. In doing this, he walked into a servant, and knocked her to the ground. Aragorn took a step backward, and then reached down to help the girl up. Books lay scattered around her.

'Are you alright?' he asked as she stood up.

'Yes, thank you,' the girl said. Realizing who she was standing before, she quickly bowed. 'Your Highness,' she said in astonishment.

'What is your name?' Aragorn asked. He bent down and started to pick up the books.

'Isil,' said the girl quietly. She stood looking at the floor, ashamed at her behavior.

'Isil,' Aragorn murmured. 'Arwen would have liked that name,' he thought. Aloud he said, 'That is a pretty name. Have you heard the good news?'

Isil shook her head. Aragorn beckoned her with his hand. 'Follow me and you shall soon find out.'

As they walked down the hall, Aragorn looked at the stack of books curiously. 'Who are the books for?' he asked.

'Oh, these?' Isil asked. Aragorn nodded. 'They are for me,' she replied.

'You enjoy reading?' the king inquired. Isil nodded vigorously. 'I have read nearly every book in the library.'

'I have not yet read even half,' Aragorn said. He stopped before two great double doors. 'Here we are.' Opening a door, he showed her inside and closed the door. Faramir, Éowyn, and Gimli were already waiting.

'Good, you're all here,' Aragorn said in greeting. He walked over to the table where they were seated and joined them.

'Aragorn, why are we here?' Faramir asked.

'Elia and I have a daughter,' Aragorn said proudly.

'Oh, how wonderful!' exclaimed Éowyn. She jumped up, ran to the other side of the table, and hugged Aragorn. He laughed heartily and returned the embrace. Breaking away, Éowyn asked, 'What is her name?'

'Simbelmynë,' Aragorn said. Faramir reached across the table and shook his friend's hand.

'It is a beautiful name,' he said sincerely. Gimli piped up. 'I named her!' Everyone laughed. The dwarf looked hurt. Aragorn reassured him by whacking him on the shoulder. 'And you named her well.'

'Aragorn, who is your friend?' inquired Éowyn.

Beckoning the girl to his side, he said, 'This is Isil, a servant I ran into in the corridor.'

Isil bowed to everyone and said in a small voice, 'It is good to meet you all.'

Aragorn stood tapping his finger on his chin, a faraway look in his eyes. Isil's pale grey eyes clouded with worry as she watched him. 'Is something wrong, my lord?' she asked.

'No,' he said, dropping his hands to his sides. 'Isil, would you like to care for the baby?'

The girl gasped, a look of surprise spreading across her face. 'I would love to, your highness,' Isil said.

'Excellent,' Aragorn said. 'Now I must go tell the rest of Gondor the good news.' He quickly walked to the doors, which were opened by two servants.

Once in the corridor, Aragorn turned left and started walking. After a few moments, he reached a set of stairs and descended them. To the left was an open stone doorway through which Aragorn passed. He squinted in the bright sunlight and walked to the stone wall in front of him. Below, all of Gondor stood talking and fanning themselves in the humid morning air. The quieted down when they saw their King.

'I bring you good news,' began Aragorn. 'Queen Elia has given birth to our child.' A murmur ran through the crowd and the king held up his hands to quiet them.

'Gondor has a princess, and I have a daughter,' he continued. A cheer rang up. 'Simbelmynë we have named her, and a celebration will be held in three days time.'

At once, the talking began again. Aragorn smiled to himself and slowly walked back through the doorway and up the steps. He returned to Elia's bed chamber where he stayed the rest of the night.

The next morning two letters arrived, one from Rohan and one from the Shire. Both indicated that Merry, Pippin, Sam and Éomer were to arrive that afternoon. Aragorn hurried to tell Elia the news. When he had done so, he requested that rooms be prepared for the guests.

Making sure no one was looking, Aragorn stole down the corridor and up to the Tower of Ecthelion. As he stood looking out on the city, he felt a great sense of pride wash over him, and he was glad his daughter would grow up here. So Aragorn stood there, reflecting on what had happened in order for Gondor, and all of Middle Earth, to be way it was at that moment.

He stood there, looking out, while morning surrendered to afternoon. A sound, like that of a door softly closing, caught his attention. Turning, Aragorn saw Éomer, Sam, Pippin, and Merry standing in front of the closed door.

'How did you find me?' he asked quickly. He was sure he had told no one where he was.

'Legolas,' the four companions said in unison.

'Of course,' Aragorn murmured.

'Well?' asked Pippin. Aragorn looked puzzled. 'Can we see her?' asked Pippin anxiously.

Aragorn laughed. 'Patience, my friend. You shall see her soon.' Changing the subject he asked, 'How is Rohan, Éomer?'

'It is doing very well,' Éomer answered. 'Edoras is rebuilt and everywhere else is almost rebuilt. My people prosper and grow. They are very happy.'

'I must see sometime,' nodded Aragorn. Turning to the hobbits, he asked, 'My dear hobbits, how are things in the Shire?'

Sam smiled proudly. 'Things are wonderful. We have rebuilt what was destroyed and life goes on much as it had before the War.'

Aragorn smiled. 'Glad to hear it, Sam. How are you and Rosie?'

'Rosie is fine. She sends her happiness to you.'

Pippin broke in. 'Sam in the mayor of the Shire.'

'And Rosie is having a baby,' added Merry.

'Well I certainly have missed a lot,' said Aragorn. The surprise in his voice was evident. 'May you be a wise ruler, Sam, and may your child be as caring and just as you.'

Sam blushed and quickly bowed. 'Thank you, Aragorn. I hope I can be as good a ruler as you.'

Aragorn laughed. 'Now I'm blushing, Sam. You will be a great ruler, and you can always come to me for advice.'

'I will.'

Aragorn smiled and turned to the two other hobbits. 'And what have the two of you been doing?'

They started to speak at the same time, each shouting over the other to be heard, until the din was so loud one couldn't hear their own thoughts.

'Quiet!' Aragorn yelled so loudly that the hobbits were silent immediately, frightened looks upon their faces. Aragorn sighed. 'Thank you. Now Merry, you are the oldest and you may go first.'

'Thank you, Aragorn,' Merry said, glaring at Pippin. In response, Pippin stuck his tongue out at Merry. 'I am the Master of Buckland. It is wonderful and the hobbits love me.'

Sam stepped before Aragorn. 'We call him Meriadoc the Magnificent,' he said.

'I am pleased to be in the presence of someone so magnificent,' Aragorn said with a bow. Merry blushed.

Aragorn turned the younger hobbit. 'Now, Pippin, it is your turn. What have you been doing since we last met?'

Pippin smiled. 'I married a wonderful girl. Diamond is her name, of Long Cleeve.'

'How wonderful!' the king exclaimed.

'I am the Took and Thain,' continued the hobbit, 'and Diamond and I have a son. We called him Faramir.'

'Faramir will be glad to hear that,' Aragorn laughed. Pippin smiled, pride in his eyes. Aragorn walked to the door saying, 'Come, my friends, it is time for you to meet my daughter.'

They tread on quiet feet so as not to disturb the babe or her mother. But Elia was awake and so was Simbelmynë. Smiling, Elia held the child out to Aragorn, who gave her to Éomer.

'She is beautiful, Aragorn,' he breathed. 'I would like a child someday.'

'Perhaps you will get what you desire,' Aragorn told him. Éomer kissed the child's small head and laughed. Her golden hair had tickled his nose, and after one final look, he passed the babe to Sam.

Simbelmynë looked up into Sam's smiling face and cooed.

'Well, aren't you a pretty little thing?' Sam said softly. He stroked her cheek with his finger. 'You remind me of my Elanor when she was a babe.'

Merry cleared his throat. 'I believe it is my turn.'

Reluctantly, Sam carefully gave the infant to Merry's waiting arms. Merry smiled as he looked into the tiny face. Looking at Aragorn he said, 'She has your blue eyes, Aragorn.'

The king beamed. There was a knock at the door and Aragorn went to answer it. Faramir and Éowyn stood there smiling.

'We wanted to see the baby,' Faramir explained.

'Come in my friends, come in,' exclaimed Aragorn.

Merry had given the baby to Pippin. 'She has your hair, Elia,' Pippin said.

Elia smiled. 'Yes, she does.'

Simbelmynë yawned and Pippin handed her to Éowyn saying, 'She is tired of me already.'

'Oh Faramir,' Éowyn whispered. 'She is beautiful.' She handed the child to her husband. Faramir rocked Simbelmynë gently and responded, 'We shall have a child someday, my love.'

The third day arrived and the promised celebration was held. A bright purple banner that said in bold letters WELCOME SIMBELMYNË hung from two great trees. Food and music were plentiful and there was much celebrating and rejoicing. Everyone present was given a chance to hold the four-day old infant, and everyone enjoyed themselves thoroughly.

Merry and Pippin enjoyed the dancing most of all and they even sang their drinking song for the guests.

'Oh you can search far and wide, You can drink the whole town dry, But you'll never find a beer so brown as the one we drink in our home town. You can keep your fancy ales, You can drink them by the flagon. But the only brew for the brave and true, comes from the Green Dragon!'

The guests clapped and cheered, and Merry and Pippin took bow after bow, blowing kisses to the ecstatic crowd. Shouts of 'Again!' rang through the night, and the two hobbits willingly obliged.

When they were finished, Aragorn held up his hands for silence.

'In honor of their service to Gondor and Rohan, I am making Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took counselors of the North-Kingdom,' he announced. 'And they shall be advisors to me and to all of Gondor.'

The crowd cheered and the hobbits knelt before their King and friend.

'This is a great honor, my lord, and we gratefully accept it,' Merry said.

The celebration began to wind down and the guests were returning to their homes. Elia and Simbelmynë had long since gone to bed, and Aragorn bid the guests good night.

Legolas and Gimli came to congratulate Merry and Pippin. Legolas could see the troubled look on Aragorn's face, and asked him what was wrong.

Aragorn took a deep breath. 'I was thinking about Arwen and wishing this child was hers.'

Legolas put a hand on his friend's shoulder. 'You must stay strong for Simbelmynë. And for Elia. Arwen would have wanted you to be strong for your family and for your kingdom.'

'I am leaving for the Undying Lands when Simbelmynë is three years old,' Aragorn said resolutely. 'I cannot live without Arwen, Legolas, but I will not leave Elia with our child.'

Legolas smiled. 'You are a good man, Aragorn, and I will help you on this quest. Tell me when you are ready.'

Simbelmynë grew quickly and Aragorn enjoyed watching her grow. By the end of the three years, she was walking, speaking simple sentences, and feeding herself. She had the run of the palace.

Legolas sensed his presence and turned, knowing what he came for.

'It is time,' Aragorn said quietly. He sat down on a chair in Legolas' room and put his head in his hands.

'I will send for the shipbuilders,' Legolas told his friend. He turned to leave, but Aragorn stopped him.

'Thank you, mellon nîn.'

Legolas smiled and left the room.

While he was gone, Aragorn thought about his plan. He thought about his wife and daughter. 'I am coming, Arwen, my love. I am coming.'

Legolas returned a few minutes later with the shipbuilders. The two men stepped forward and bowed. The taller of the two was a fair-haired man of about fifty years. His face was lined and worn with long years of care and worry. The other man was no more than five-and-twenty, with dark hair and bright eyes.

'What can we do for you, my lord?' the young man asked quietly.

Aragorn stood up and clasping his hands behind his back, started to pace. 'I need you to build me a ship,' he said at last. 'It must be strong and large enough for two people and food and water.'

'When will you need it by?' the older man asked. They had been warned by Legolas not to ask about the King's motives.

'Can you start building it today?' Aragorn asked.

'Yes, sire.'

'Good. I thank you.' Aragorn smiled and the two men bowed once more and left.

When the door had closed, Legolas turned to Aragorn. 'When are you leaving?' he asked simply.

'As soon as the ship is ready.'

'What will you tell Elia?' The elf stood before his friend, sorrow shining clear in his eyes.

'I will tell her the truth. I would not deceive her,' the king said.

And so it was. Aragorn went to Elia that very day. She was in the nursery putting Simbelmynë in her bed. After asking to be left alone, he turned to her and let out the breath he had not realized he had been holding.

'Elia,' Aragorn began, not sure of what to say. He hesitated, closing his eyes. And then he saw it. Arwen's beautiful face, he blue eyes smiling, her long, dark hair flowing in the wind. She seemed to be telling him that it was alright to go on. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

'Elia,' he said again. 'There is something I must tell you.'

Elia sat down, a troubled look in her normally sparkling eyes. 'What is the matter, Aragorn?' she whispered anxiously.

He came to her, kneeling before her seated figure and took her hands in his.

'Before I came to the throne and before the War of the Ring, I was in love with an elf-maiden. Her father, Lord Elrond, forced her to make the journey across the Sea to the Undying Lands. She did not wish to leave, but there was no other choice.' Aragorn looked into her eyes and continued. 'I am fond of you, Elia, but I married you because I had a duty to Gondor and to my people. But I still love her and I am going to the Undying Lands to find her.'

Elia smiled and drew a breath. 'I understand,' she said.

'I love our daughter so much, Elia,' Aragorn said, 'but this is something I need to do.' He rose to leave, but Elia caught his arm.

'Come back,' she whispered. 'For Gondor, for us.'

'I will,' Aragorn said, kissing the top of her head.

As he headed toward his bed chamber, sorrow and joy mingled freely in his heart. Aragorn thought of all that he was leaving behind and also of what he was about to find.

He packed a few belongings, remembering his journey with Frodo, the Fellowship, and the Ring. The King left instructions for Faramir, who would be ruling alongside Elia. When finished, Aragorn crept to the nursery and peeked in. Simbelmynë was sound asleep and Isil, her nursemaid, was keeping watch.

'Isil!' Aragorn whispered, motioning to her.

'What is it, my lord?' she asked when she reached the door.

'I must leave for an important voyage,' he said quietly. 'Take good care of Simbelmynë for me.'

'I will,' the girl said, bowing.

'Thank you,' Aragorn replied. He walked to Simbelmynë's bed and gently kissed her forehead. Turning to go, he saw Legolas approaching him with some sort of parcel in his hand.

'I am going with you,' the elf said. 'I want to stay in the Undying Lands.'

'You may do as you wish, mellon nîn,' Aragorn said. 'How is the ship coming?'

'The wood has been prepared and is ready to be put together,' Legolas replied. 'It should be ready in a few days.'

'Good. Tonight I shall sleep in the Tower of Ecthelion and tomorrow, we will prepare for our voyage.'

That night, he could not sleep. He kept seeing Arwen's smiling face, her long, dark hair, and her gentle blue eyes. He heard her encouragements again and again. When morning came, Aragorn was weary, but happy.

Legolas was waiting for him in the courtyard below the next morning.

'You look terrible,' he said. Aragorn simply smiled.

'But I feel wonderful,' he replied.

Legolas smiled a little and put his arm around the king's shoulders. 'The builders say the ship will be ready tomorrow. We need provisions, Aragorn.'

'I know,' the weary Man said quietly. 'Legolas, will you go to Lothlorien and bring back lembas bread? I will fetch vegetables and bread here.'

'Yes, mellon nîn. I will bring back enough for three.'

After his friend left, Aragorn went to acquire some necessary items for the ship. It was not hard to get a hold of the things he needed, for his subjects would do anything for their king.

When the noon meal was finished, Aragorn retired to his study for the last time. As he sat to compose a letter, he thought of all he was leaving behind. Images of Gondor and its people, his wife, and his daughter played across his mind. Reminding himself also of what he would gain from this journey, Aragorn began to write a letter explaining his actions to Gondor. Faramir would read it to everyone in the morning. The king wrote from his heart, asking the city's blessing and assuring he would come back.

Tonight, she spoke to him.

'Estel,' she whispered. 'I am waiting for you my love. Come back to me.'

He tried to speak, but his throat constricted and his breath began to come in shallow gasps. He fell to the floor, clutching his throat and motioning to her. But Arwen only smiled and walked away. The world began to darken, and he could hear her laughing in the distance.

Aragorn woke to the sound of himself screaming, a cold sweat clinging to his skin. As his breathing slowed and his surroundings came into focus, Legolas was coming through the doorway.

'What has happened?' he asked quickly.

The king shuddered. It was too horrible to speak of.

'Aragorn, you must tell me.'

'I had a dream,' Aragorn began slowly. 'Arwen was there. She told me she was waiting for me.' He paused, shocked by the sound of his voice.

'Is that not good?' Legolas was puzzled.

'It would have been, but then I found I could not speak, I could not breathe. I fell and she walked away, Legolas. She walked away!' He covered his face with his hands and began to sob. Legolas put a hand on his friend's shoulder and said gently, 'Did anything else happen?'

Aragorn nodded. 'Yes. Everything went dark and I could hear Arwen laughing. Then I awoke to my own screaming.'

'Aragorn, Arwen wanted you to keep her Evenstar. She would not have done that if she was going to forget you. She loves you. In your heart you know this.'

Sighing, Aragorn nodded. 'Yes, mellon nîn, you are right.'

The sun was beginning to shine into the tower and Legolas rose to leave. 'Come,' he said. 'We have much to prepare.'

By midmorning, they were ready to depart. There were tears in Aragorn's eyes as he kissed Simbelmynë goodbye. As he and Legolas climbed aboard the ship, Aragorn asked Faramir to read his letter to Gondor.

'Take care of them for me, Faramir,' he said quietly.

'I will, Aragorn,' Faramir replied, bowing. The plank was removed and the ship set to the waves.

With eyes closed, she stepped outside, her face to the sky, breathing in the fragrant air as a warm, gentle wind played with her long, dark hair.

Arwen's world was a beautiful one. The Undying Lands never saw winter, only a perpetually warm spring. The rains were gentle, leaving always blooming flowers. Peace pervaded the air, filling everything and everyone with happy calmness. No war or anger lingered there.

And yet, with all that beauty surrounding here, birds chirping and bright sunshine, Arwen felt alone. She knew what was missing: love. During the War of the Ring, she had been torn between the two most important men in her life: her lover and her father. And she had chosen her father.

Regret surged through every part of her, every day. She passed through life mournful, depressed, without joy.

'Arwen.' The voice was gentle and she knew the speaker before she turned.

'What is wrong, my daughter? I can see no joy in your face and I am troubled,' her father, Lord Elrond, said. His eyes had lost their sparkle, and worry filled the void.

'O, ada! It has been four years since I have seen Aragorn,' she cried. 'I miss him. I need him!'

'My daughter,' Elrond crooned, taking her in his arms. 'You mad the choice to leave. It was for your own safety. Now you must live with that choice.'

Arwen pulled away and looked into his eyes. 'Now I regret that choice.'

That night sleep did not come. Tossing and turning, Arwen could only think of her lost love. She belittled herself for losing hope. When, late in the night, sleep came, Arwen dreamt of Aragorn.

She was walking across a charred field. Bodies of orcs, men, and elves littered the ground and black smoke rose from the ground. She walked slowly, shocked and appalled at the carnage surrounding her. Those still alive were collecting the corpses into a pile to burn. Arwen saw Legolas and asked him where Aragorn was. Legolas looked solemn as he pointed to a group of Men gathered near them.

'Aragorn!' she shouted. Some of the men looked at her, but she could not see Aragorn. She ran over in panic, hoping to find him alive. The men moved to reveal Aragorn's lifeless body, his eyes open, one hand clutching the Evenstar.

'Aragorn!' Arwen screamed. She awoke to find herself panting, covered in a cold sweat.

It was their third day at sea, and Aragorn watched the sky with apprehensive eyes. Thus far, the voyage had been calm and peaceful, but now dark clouds filled the sky, blotting out the sun, and the wind had shifted.

'Aragorn.' Legolas placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Turning, Aragorn sighed. 'It's going to be rough.'

'We should go below,' the elf suggested. He had to speak up because the wind started to howl.

'No,' Aragorn replied. 'We must secure the sails!'

The waves began to beat and toss the boat, as lightning streaked across the sky, illuminating the restless sea. Thunder boomed, like an orc beating a war drum. The two friends did their best to secure the sail to the mast before heading below deck.

Sitting down, they heard raindrops hitting the deck.

'We should arrive in a few days time,' Legolas commented, offering Aragorn a piece of lembas bread.

Aragorn took it and sighed. 'I need to see her, soon,' he admitted.

'You will,' Legolas said swiftly.

What they thought was a wave crashed into the ship, sending its occupants flying across the floor. An unearthly screech rose from the sea, and the ship was battered again.

Aragorn scrambled onto the deck and looked into the black abyss.

'Legolas!' he shouted. 'I hope you have your bow!'

Looming out of the water was the biggest sea monster Aragorn had ever seen. Having drawn his bow, Legolas aimed for what he thought was the creature's head, and released his arrow. An outraged cry told him the target had been hit.

Rising out of the water, the thirty foot long creature's only eye looked at Legolas with hatred as deadly as the lightning that streaked across the sky. It angrily gnashed its razor sharp teeth and pounded the side of the boat with one of its four tentacles. Legolas' balance failed him when the monster bit the side of the boat, and fell backward.

Aragorn joined him, and together they shot at the beast. After some thrashing and unearthly screams, the creature abandoned its prey, and returned to the murky depths of the water. Aragorn sighed, breathing hard. He looked weary, and Legolas knew it was from more than battling a sea monster.

Below deck, Aragorn tried to sleep, but found it impossible. They should land on the shores of the Undying Lands within two days. Then, Aragorn would see his love again. He cried, for the things he should have said and done, and for a chance to make it right. Legolas heard him, and wished he could do something for the man, but knew his friend needed to be alone.

'Tiriel!' the deep voice bellowed. A young Elf appeared at Elrond's side and bowed low.

'Yes, my lord?' he asked.

Elrond began to pace, his hands clasped behind his back. 'A ship is coming,' he started, 'from Middle Earth. On it are a Man and an Elf, and they are to be welcomed.' He turned to look at the elf.

'They should be here in one day's time. See that beds are prepared for them.'

Tiriel bowed again and turned to leave. He paused as if a thought had struck him, and he turned to speak. 'Lord Elrond, should we prepare a welcoming feast for the guests?'

'Yes. Please see to it. Thank you, Tiriel,' Elrond said earnestly.

He must find Galadriel and speak to her of his vision. He knew not what to do, and that was a rare thing indeed.

She was sitting under a willow tree, her golden hair loose and spilling over her shoulders. Her white dress swayed gently in the breeze, and her bare feet rested in the cool grass. She was the picture of peace and tranquility, but a troubled look played across Galadriel's face, destroying the illusion.

'I know why you have come,' she said, staring straight ahead. Elrond sat in the grass next to her.

'He is coming for her,' Elrond murmured. 'Arwen calls for him in her dreams, and now Aragorn is answering her call.'

Their shared vision was simple and uncomplicated: Aragorn arriving in a boat; Arwen running to him, embracing him; Aragorn taking her back with him to Middle Earth.

'Let her go,' Galadriel told Elrond. 'Arwen was never meant to be here.'

It was midday when Aragorn first saw the shores of the Undying Lands. The pure-white sand sparkled brilliantly in the sun. Aragorn willed the boat to go faster, and just before nightfall, they landed upon the shore.

Elrond was waiting for them when they stepped out of the boat. Legolas bowed and stepped back to let Aragorn through.

'My lord Elrond,' Aragorn said, bowing. 'I did not expect to see you here.'

The Elf smiled. 'Both Galadriel and I foresaw your arrival.' He gestured toward a wooded area. 'Come. I have not yet told Arwen that you are here.'

He saw her across a clearing, sitting quietly. Even in the dark, he thought she looked beautiful. Elrond told him to wait there. Legolas stood by Aragorn's side and patted him on the back. Lord Elrond walked across the clearing and spoke to Arwen. A look of amazement crossed her face, and they heard her gasp.

'Aragorn!' she cried. Arwen began to run as Aragorn came out of the shadows. He scooped her up into his arms and hugged her fiercely. Arwen stroked his face as he put her down.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered. 'I had lost hope.' Tears welled in her eyes and silently streaked down her face.

'Shh.' Aragorn assured her. 'We are together now. Nothing else matters.'

Before she could say anything, Aragorn kissed her. They had both waited too long for this moment.

The feast was long over by now, and Arwen and Aragorn sat in her room, talking. Arwen sat with her head against Aragorn's chest, and he stroked her long, dark hair as they spoke of all that had befallen them these four long years. She understood about the marriage, and he was grateful for that. They had never stopped loving each other.

Late the next morning, Aragorn sat waiting for Arwen. After he left her room the night before, he tried to sleep, but found that he could not. He didn't notice the door to Arwen's room open, nor did he see Legolas emerge. His friend had been talking to the princess of Rivendell all morning.

'Aragorn,' Legolas said, touching his friend's shoulder, 'she is asking for you.'

Aragorn was greeted with a passionate kiss when he entered the room.

'Come back to Gondor with me,' he requested. 'I cannot live without you.'

Arwen laughed. 'Of course I will come back with you. I left you once; I will not do so again.'

'Then we will leave tomorrow,' Aragorn replied. 'I lost you once and it nearly killed me. Now, let us go and find Legolas and see what his plans are.'

Legolas, though returning with Aragorn and Arwen, was not staying in Middle Earth.

'My heart is telling me that I belong here now,' he explained. 'I will return to find my people a suitable ruler, and to say goodbye.'

'You must do what your heart tells you, Legolas,' Aragorn told him. 'I did.'

The return journey was uneventful, much to everyone's relief. The wind moved the boat swiftly, as if it knew its passengers must return home quickly.

Gondor welcomed Arwen with open arms. She and Elia became fast friends, nearly sisters. Aragorn married Arwen, and Legolas left Middle Earth shortly after the wedding. Aragorn had wished him well and promised to look after Mirkwood. They both wrote each other long letters, which they kept until their deaths.

Aragorn ruled with his queens for many years after his return. It was truly Gondor's golden age. Arwen and Aragorn gave Simbelmynë many brothers and sisters. And Aragorn, as Bilbo once said, 'lived happily ever after, to the end of his days.'

 You told me once, this day would come.

 This is not the end…it is the beginning. You must go with Frodo. This is your path.

 My path is hidden from me.

 It is already laid before your feet. You cannot falter now.

 If you trust nothing else, trust this, trust us.

 You have a chance for another life away from war…grief…despair.

 Rain

 My love

 My friend

 Evermind

 Father

 A star shines on the hour of our meeting. (Quenya)

 Moon (Quenya)

 My Friend

 Watching


End file.
